Ship in a Bottle
by Adam Decker
Summary: The rangers get captured in a ship in a bottle. Sequel to The Port City of Crazy. Fifth in Power Rangers Pirate Fighters series.


Ship in a Bottle

By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers are trapped in a ship in a bottle.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the fifth installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone found morphers and his crew became the Power Rangers. They are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They have also been helped by Andy Adams, the ranger historian. They have defeated the evil Consair on different occasions, but he's ready to retaliate. Lots of evil things are up his shelve. What could await the rangers next?

On the Great Power…

The rangers were on the high seas exploring what they could. The adventure was afoot. It was actually kind of fun being a Power Ranger. Or at least, Daniel thought so.

"We're heroes!" he exclaimed. "We do great things like fighting bad guys and saving the world. They could make action figures off of us."

"I think that they do that with every Power Ranger team," said Lois.

"Things can get pretty interesting," said Glen. "We've been able to beat Consair so far, but it's uncertain to tell how long this winning streak of ours will last."

"He's right," said Kayla. "We should never get cocky."

"You guys are sucking all the fun out of it," said Daniel, disappointed.

"Hey," said Neal, "be good about your leadership. We don't want you leading us astray."

"Don't worry," said Daniel. "I know that being a ranger is not all fun and glory, but I still like to have fun sometimes."

Suddenly, Enasons appeared. The rangers started fighting them as best they could. Suddenly then, the rangers were all transported somewhere else. They appeared to be in the same ship, but they were now in a miniature ship in a bottle. The Enasons were fought off and the rangers were happy, until the ship started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's happening!?" yelled Lois.

"Wah, ha ha ha ha!" said an evil and, to them, very large Consair. "I have trapped you inside a bottle. I will now wreck havoc on the world!"

"Let us go!" yelled Daniel.

"Why would I do that?" asked Consair. "That would be very stupid on my part and it's pointless for you to say it."

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Glen.

"I think that I will," said Consair. "Good luck trying to escape. You're going to need it."

Consair left the room leaving the rangers to think up a plan.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kayla. "There has to be some way for us to escape."

"There's always hope," said Neal, "the question is how to find it."

Meanwhile, on the Great Power…

Andy and Captain Dewgone were wondering about the rangers.

"They shouldn't be missing like this," said Andy.

"What do you think happened?" asked Captain Dewgone. "You don't suppose they were captured somehow by Consair, do you?"

"That must be what happened. I better go and rescue them."

"What are you saying? Wouldn't they be stronger than that?"

"Well it's only a matter of time before something like this happens. It's not a matter of strength, it's just a rule to follow. You can try to avoid it, but keep in mind that you will be captured as a ranger sometime. We should teach them on ways to escape from all different sorts of capture."

"How do you know so much?"

"How else? I'm the Power Ranger historian. It's what I do."

"Is that all you do?"

"No. I know martial arts as well. I could be a Power Ranger someday."

"You haven't been?"

"Not yet. Now I need to find the rangers and I may have to sneak on Consair's ship to do so."

Meanwhile, on Consair's ship…

"I've done it!" said Consair. "I've trapped the rangers in a ship in a bottle and they shouldn't cause us any problems anymore."

"That's good news dear," said his wife, Pronuice. "They shouldn't be causing any more problems."

"Yes," said Consair. "It's definitely a victory for us."

In the ship in the bottle…

The rangers were looking all around for any sorts of ways to escape. There were monsters sent to thwart their efforts as well. Suddenly, Neal found something.

"Guys!" he yelled. "There's a crack in the bottle!"

The rangers came to the place that Neal said and they carefully made their way out. They went over to the edge of the table and wondered what to do from there. It was then when Andy walked in.

"Andy!" yelled Daniel. "Over here!"

Andy came over there and stuck them in his pocket. He then made his way out of the ship and back to the Great Power. It was there that the rangers went back to their normal sizes.

"Thanks a lot Andy," said Lois smiling. "You're very sweet."

"Does she like me?" wondered Andy.

"This is the second time you saved us," said Glen, "so thanks."

"You're my hero," said Kayla.

"Whenever we need help, we're glad to have you around," said Neal.

The rangers turned and looked at Daniel, the only one who hadn't spoken yet.

"You're good," said Daniel, "just don't let us down." Daniel then left the deck.

"That seemed a bit rude," said Kayla.

"He's a good guy," said Andy, "he's just a little confused."

"Let's just hope that isn't his downfall," said Neal.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters.


End file.
